


Three Rings

by Moonlady9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Explicit Sexual Content, I am, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, be jealous, can i just say kakashi genma sandwhich, gritty and fluffy, sakura is a very lucky girl, the polyamorous story you have all been waiting for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Nights were brutal, school was expensive, which is why she did this. She didn't get punched in the face for fun, it was for the reward after, but she could tolerate this. She could do anything, because when she went home she had them. She had them to heal her, bandage her up and love her, and she loved them back wholeheartedly. Kakashi and Genma where the other pieces of her heart, she didn't have a better half, she had two better thirds. It was unique but perfect; they were whole, they were one, they were unified, and they wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma
Comments: 28
Kudos: 105





	Three Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I finally got to writing these three together, like all at once.  
> you all have been begging since Fletcher's Heart so here it is. A short little one shot, but there may be more on the horizon.  
> I hope you enjoy, please leave a review and let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Special thanks to EmpressNariko for being such an amazing beta!
> 
> Also, I asked for some beautiful art work from the extremely talented Sayurinomoe on tumblr. She did a total of four pieces for me, I'm only posting the one that inspired me to write this fic. If you have a tumblr or if you want to see some great art, go check out her page, she's amazing.  
> https://sayurinomoe.tumblr.com/

Everything was silent, everything was numb, everything was dark. Then like a switch being flicked on, it all came rushing. She let out a wheezing cough, spit out the excess blood and saliva in her mouth, she heard the thick slosh of it hitting the cold cement floor. Her ears started to pick up the roaring of her heart and then slowly, the crowd. As the pain flowed back, and her nerve endings screamed, she wiped the blood from her mouth, smiling. Pain was good. She clenched her fists, while looking down at the scarlet and sweat soaked bandages wrapped around her fists were scarlet and sopped with sweat. She shook her head, rose strands escaping her French braid. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and stood up slowly.

Sakura steadied herself as she squared her shoulders and got in a fighting stance; fists up around her chest, head crouched down, shifting her weight on her toes, ready to move in any direction she needed. She sized up her raven-haired opponent; she had landed a good punch to Sakura’s chin that had sent her to the floor, but hadn’t knocked her out. Sakura noticed her rival was dropping her left shoulder, where Sakura had landed a solid punch earlier. This woman was giving Sakura trouble— she needed to end this soon.

The other fighter, whose name Sakura couldn’t remember at the moment, must have seen the decisiveness in Sakura’s eyes and thought the same thing because she stepped forward with a quick three jabs. Sakura fell back and ducked. Taking the opportunity to throw a few stomach jabs since Sakura was down there, the woman jumped back. Sakura jumped forward with a barrage of punches pushing her into the edges of the cheap rope that marked the edges of the ring. The rope burns would cause as much damage as the punches.

Sakura needed to find an opening in her opponent's defense, as she wanted this to end quickly. The dark-haired boxer managed to shove Sakura away long enough to regain her footing, going back to circling each other. Sakura growled in the back of her throat and bit down on her mouth guard. This time Sakura rushed forward with a series of jabs to the other’s arms and forearms—she found another opening to punch her adversary’s injured left shoulder again. She saw the other woman wince, dropping the arm enough for Sakura to catch the side of her chin with a strong punch that sent the boxer’s head snapping sideways, as her body seized and fell to the floor. It was a heartbeat later that Sakura realized that the roaring in her ears wasn’t just the blood rushing, but the crowd cheering. The referee checked on the other fighter and give the signal for knock out.

Sakura spit out her mouth guard throwing her hands up in elation. The referee held her hand up deciding her the winner. Her cornerman ran up to her wiping her face and squirting water in her mouth. “I won!” she heard herself say over and over as she was being whisked out of the ring.

“You were amazing! She was a tough fighter.” Her cornerman, Shino, was screaming into her ear as he ushered her to the back of the warehouse so he could take a look at her injuries.

Sakura sunk down on a stool, she heard the announcer start the next fight. “Yeah, she was a tough bitch, I thought she had me after that punch.”

“She got you good. Sit still, and let me clean the cut on your cheek.” He cleaned her cuts, putting salve on them.

She undid her wraps, throwing them in the bin beside her. “Genma’s fight is this one, right?”

“Yes. But we need to go see Konan for payout and next fight schedule.” He brought her a bucket of ice-cold water for her hands.

She hissed at the frigid temperature, but endured it, while he placed an ice pack on her cheek. She was going to be bruised, good thing she had a job that didn’t require her to show her face. Working at a call center had its perks, letting her go to school, and not caring what she looked like as long as her voice still worked. Downside was that it didn’t pay enough for her apartment and school and all the other bills she had, hence the underground bare-knuckle fighting. She took another mouthful of water as Shino pressed the bottle to her lips. She heard cheering, she tried to look at past the crowd to see what was going on. She hoped Genma was all right.

Shino took the bucket from her. “We need to go see Konan.”

She nodded, throwing on her hoodie and following Shino to the back exit. They approached a short , violet-haired, bob cut, serious looking woman, who was surrounded by others. Sakura and Shino waited their turn to talk to her.

“Sakura, great job,” Konan said as she placed an envelope in Sakura’s hand “we’ll see you next time.” And turned to the next person.

Sakura barely nodded as she walked away with Shino. He took the envelope from her and counted his portion out. He looked at the time and location of the next match, he lit up a match and burned the paper, then gave her back the envelope.

“Genma should be done soon.”

Shino nodded, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he took two out, offering her one, they leaned against the wall waiting. Sakura hated seeing Genma’s bouts—she always felt like she was going to jump in the ring and pummel the other guy for touching her man. They sat out in the cool night air, letting the smoke swirl up. She liked working with Shino, he was smart, analytical, dependable, and a man of few words. She always felt comfortable around him, especially in his silence. She took advantage of the time to go over her match, where she faltered, where she needed to improve. Shino would give her a full run down tomorrow, he never liked to do it the same night, he said she had too much adrenaline right after a fight to listen properly to him—he was right, of course.

He looked at his watch, “We should head to the car, Genma and Raido should be heading out soon.”

They started walking, flicking their butts into a dumpster they passed. Sakura didn’t usually smoke, except after a fight, and mostly just to keep Shino company. She sat in the back seat as he turned the car on to warm up and start the heater, some rock music played on the stereo. She was looking forward to a long bath and her bed. She was woken from her short dream by the doors opening, Genma slid in next to her, Raido, his corner man sat up front.

“You were amazing baby.” He leaned forward to kiss her gently.

She smiled, “Thanks, how was your fight?”

He grinned, “I won.”

She noticed a cut on his lip, “Looks like he got a few licks in though.”

“It’s nothing.” He pulled her back to him, kissing her deeply. They held each other the whole way home, Shino dropped them off at their apartment.

“I really hate living in the second floor.” she grumbled as her sore legs walked up the stairs.

Genma unlocked the door, they walked in and were greeted by their other partner. “There’s an ice bath ready for you guys.”

Sakura scowled, she hated ice baths, even if she knew they helped with the soreness. “Thanks, Kakashi.”

Kakashi chuckled as he bent down to kiss her forehead, “You look like hell.”

“You should see the other girl.” She smiled. “Come on, before all the ice melts.” She grabbed Genma’s arm and headed to the bathroom that had the extra-large tub. He stripped down to his boxer-briefs, she took off her sports bra but left her panties on. They stepped in with a groan of pain. “Fuck I hate this so much.” She sunk down to her neck as Genma did the same in front of her.

Kakashi came in with water for them. They drank it greedily. He started pulling out some antiseptic and other items. He started with Genma. “Looks like he got you good in the mouth.” Genma sucked in a breath as the rubbing alcohol hit the open wound. When Kakashi was finished, he gave him a soft kiss. “So it can heal faster.” Kakashi smirked.

“I got some other places you could kiss.” Genma smiled teasingly.

Kakashi smirked and went to Sakura to tend to her cheek. “When you guys are done there some soup ready, if you feel like it.” He put everything away and stepped out.

“He’s amazing, how did we get so lucky with him?” Genma chuckled.

“No idea.” She leaned back, trying not to focus on the burning cold on her skin.

After getting cleaned up and dressed in longue shorts and tank top, she went to join her two lovers in the kitchen for something warm in her stomach.

Kakashi motioned for her to sit on his knees. She happily went to him, kissing his jaw.

“She was amazing. You should have seen her!” Genma praised as he slurped down his soup.

“I bet she was.” Kakashi kissed her forehead. She flushed at the compliment. “Here’s your soup.” He pushed a bowl towards her.

“Thank you. You’re the best.” She devoured her soup quickly. Her tummy warm and full, her body sore and tired, she stood up and gave them both a kiss goodnight. “I’m heading to bed.”

She crawled under the covers and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillows. She didn’t even notice when the other two bodies came in beside her.

She woke up slowly, testing her muscles of soreness. Not terrible, as much as she hated ice baths, she couldn’t deny the benefit. She shifted in bed, feeling a body next to her, she reached for it, snuggling close to his chest. She took a deep breath, it was like a winter storm, it was Kakashi. His arms circled her instinctually, so she snuggled up to him and stayed in bed for a bit longer. It was her day off, so she didn’t have to wake up early.

A second body moved behind her, his arms falling across her stomach. Genma muttered something sleepily and then fall back into unconsciousness. She smiled to herself, enjoying the warmth surrounding her from the two loves of her life.

She couldn’t recount how it all started exactly—at first, she was dating just Genma, whom she had met at the boxing gym. Then she met Kakashi at school, he was a TA in one of her classes. It had been surprising how the three of them came together without a struggle. She had been with both of them for over two years, and sure some people looked at them weird but they didn’t care, they loved each other deeply and that’s all that mattered. Even when her parents resisted, Sakura had made it very clear she loved both and wouldn’t chose between them, regardless of whether her parents could accept that or not. In the end they accepted the odd numbered pairing. The irony was that Sakura’s parents ended up loving both Genma and Kakashi, wanting them over all the time.

She laid in bed with them, letting her mind wander to all the happy memories she had of her lovers. Kakashi had just graduated university and started at the police academy while Sakura was still working towards finishing medical school. Genma, who was their main source of income, owned the same boxing gym where they had met. Genma had started with bare knuckle boxing because his gym was falling on hard times, he needed the money and it turned out to be a good way to get business. Genma was a great boxer so others wanted to come train with him. Sakura started because she needed the money for school and she couldn’t deny she liked the simple violence of punching someone and getting punched back, it was so primal.

She was stirred from her thoughts as Genma’s hands started to move slowly over her stomach, he rubbed his nose between her shoulders, placing light kisses. She hummed softly at his caresses. He shifted his hips and she felt his hardness press against her backside, she smiled.

“Good morning beautiful,” he said softly, knowing Kakashi was still sleeping beside them.

“Morning.” she whispered back. Kakashi stirred, rolling to his side and scooting towards her. She kissed his chest lightly, “Morning.”

Kakashi groaned sleepily as he ran his hand over her ass. “Why are you two up so early?”

Genma chuckled, “It’s nine.”

“We have gameday at my parent’s today. We need to be there by noon.” Sakura kissed up Kakashi’s neck until she reached his lips. Genma’s hand settled low on her stomach as he nuzzled her neck.

“So, we have some time then,” Genma teased as he slipped his hand under her shorts.

Kakashi moved under her shirt to grope at her breasts. He pulled back from her lips. “I think we need to get rid of all the clothes we have on.”

She giggled and Genma laughed, “Maybe we should have a no clothes rule for the bed.” He tugged down her shorts and panties.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Kakashi agreed grinning, pulling off her shirt.

She made a sound of complaint at their rough handling of her, “Then you two should be naked too.”

Both men quickly shed their boxers coming back to her. She slung her leg over Kakashi’s hip, as Genma pressed himself against her back. Genma reached for her chin turning her so he could kiss her. Kakashi went back to her breasts. She grunted when Genma’s hands grazed her bruised side. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Sakura went back to kissing him, their tongues swirling, Kakashi seemed to be getting impatient and kissed up her jaw, she broke off with Genma and went to Kakashi’s lips, she still could taste Genma mixed with Kakashi, it was her favorite thing. She liked the way they combined, the mixture of all three of them, their unity.

Genma brushed back her hair as Kakashi and her kissed, he enjoyed watching the way their jaws moved together, the flick of their tongues reaching for each other. He was careful not to touch anywhere else that was bruised as his hand moved south. Despite the bruises, her skin was like silk, and his hands just glided over it. He was beyond grateful for the relationship he had with them, both were part of his life, ingrained in his skin. Missing one would be missing a part of his being. He reached her muscular rear, giving her a few smacks, her groan and giggle muffled. Kakashi helped by grabbing her thigh and pulling it up. Genma rubbed his cock between her cheeks, he could feel her wetness start to seep past her folds.

Kakashi was lost in the taste of her. He loved the feel of her, especially with Genma right behind her. His lovers, his life wasn’t complete without both. Kakashi never thought he was the kind of man to settle down and fall in love with someone, let alone fall for Sakura and then her boyfriend, yet here he was, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Genma’s hand reached around Sakura’s body for his hardness that was pressed against Sakura’s stomach. Kakashi moaned as the brunette stroked him softly. Sakura’s lips started moving down his jaw to his neck. “Ooh… I love you both so much,” he huffed as she licked where his jaw met his neck.

Sakura giggled, “We love you too Kakashi.”

“Yes, we do.” Genma agreed. He pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance, Sakura angled herself for him. He nipped her shoulder and slid into her slowly keeping a steady rhythm on Kakashi.

Sakura turned her head back to Genma, their tongues meeting as he entered her. “Oh baby…” she panted between kisses. She could feel some moisture on her stomach from Kakashi, pre-cum dripping from his tip as Genma moved his hand. She moaned into Genma’s mouth, his thrusting into her slow and deep, Kakashi rolling her nipples between his fingers. “Oooh.. yes…”

Genma moved Kakashi’s cock down to tease Sakura’s clit, he loved their moans. He could feel Sakura dripping, her walls fluttering around him hot and slick. He pulled out, moving Kakashi to her entrance. “Feel how wet she is,” Genma purred against her lips but directing his words to Kakashi.

Kakashi made a sound of appreciation as Genma rubbed him all over her folds, her arousal covering his length. “Did Genma feel good?” he asked her in a low raspy voice.

Sakura separated from the brunette and went to her silver haired lover, “You know how good he feels.” She smiled as Kakashi slipped into her with a groan. “Feels as good as you.” She leaned back, Genma holding her. She didn’t know whose hands were on her breasts, or who was tugging at her hair or playing with her clit—she just knew she loved every touch. She was theirs and they were hers and they could do whatever they wanted to her and she never wanted it to end.

Both men were kissing and reaching anywhere they could as they alternated being inside of her. She would whine when one pulled out and whimper when she was filled again. Kakashi reached over to Genma, pulling him into a searing kiss as they fucked Sakura between them. Sakura reached for a hand each, they entwined their fingers with hers. She gripped them tight.

“Oh! I’m close!” she gasped as they switched again, Genma slamming into her as Kakashi bit his lips.

“Make her cum,” Kakashi ordered the other man as his empty hand went to find her clit. She cried out.

“If she cums, I’m going to cum too,” Genma groaned as her walls tightened around him.

Kakashi bent down to take a breast into his mouth, gently tugging at it between his teeth. She was sobbing out; she was so close. “I want to see you both cum,” he said between bites. She was trembling, and Genma was breathless. They were almost there. Kakashi increased the pressure on her clit and had her screaming in moments. “There we go.” A smug smile on his lips “You’re so beautiful Sakura.” Her face was tilted back, leaving her neck open for his lips to lavish.

Sakura was reeling from the rush of her orgasm but Genma was still pumping into her, chasing his own release. Every thrust felt like it was overloading her body, Kakashi was brushing back her hair and saying things to Genma and then she felt his shuddering cock, the rushing liquid heat filling her and his stillness as he gave her everything he could. “Ooh Genma!” He fell beside her, both panting, while Kakashi caressed them both as they came down. “Baby, you need to finish too.” She pulled Kakashi to her.

He chuckled, “You ready?”

“Whatever you want Kakashi.” She smiled at him.

He sat up and pulled her to his lap, his hand in her hair and her lower back as he drove himself into her. Genma’s orgasm was dripping out of her with every thrust, but he didn’t care, it was just evidence of how united they were, his own cum would be mixing inside of her soon. He held her steady as he moved for her, his lips on her neck licking and nipping at anything he could reach. Then Genma came up behind them at started kissing and licking the other side of her neck.

It was like they worked in unison; they were one; they both knew where to touch and when to drive her crazy. “Oh gods…” Kakashi was fucking her hard and fast, all she could do was hold on to them. “Kaka…shi…” She was going to orgasm again, Genma helped by playing with her pearl.

Kakashi held her hips tight as she shook over him from her climax, Genma pulled her to his chest for support as Kakashi continued to plunge into her. Her convulsing walls were urging him to cum, to fill her. with a groan he released his milky climax. He thought of how perfect it was they were together and unified, and she was the center of it all. They both had fallen in love with her before they loved each other.

Sakura slumped, they caught her and laid her down. Her stomach felt hot and full and she wouldn’t have it any other way. She took their hands and put them on her stomach, they kissed her neck and stroked her soothingly. “I love you both so very much.” They all gave each other a kiss.

After showers and getting dressed, Sakura and Genma were in the kitchen making snacks to take to her parents for the game. “Where’s Kakashi?” Genma asked as he mashed the avocados.

Sakura shrugged as she diced the onion, “His phone rang, he went outside. Sounded important.” She sniffled as the pungent onion started making her tear.

Genma chuckled, “Want to switch?”

She shook her head, “No I’m almost done.”

“The onion ain’t worth crying for babe.” He went over to wrap his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

She giggled, “Dummy. There, all done.”

“Good let me make you feel better.” He turned her around and pulled her into a deep kiss.

She smiled against his lips, “You’re so dumb.” She gripped his shirt, not wanting to get the onion smell all over him. “We need to finish up.” She mumbled.

“In a minute.” He continued to taste her, slipping his tongue past her lips. She was moaning softly as they explored each other’s mouths. He liked the way he could feel her smile, and the little giggles that bubbled up as he kissed her. “You make me so happy Sakura.”

She leaned back to see his face, his chocolate eyes bright, she grinned at him. “So do you. You both do.” She gave him a quick peck. “But we need to finish the dip so we can get going. We don’t want to be late.” As they were finishing up, Kakashi came in putting away his phone.

“Any good news?” Genma asked as Kakashi pulled out a bag to put the Tupperware in.

“Yes, I’ll tell you both on the way.” He gave Genma a short kiss, taking the dish and putting it in a bag. “We should go. We don’t want to be late.” He reached the door and grabbed the keys.

“Hey! I drive,” Genma grumbled.

Kakashi smirked back, “I want to drive today.”

Sakura laughed as she followed them out. “Must have been really good news then.”

Kakashi drove them, but instead of taking the route to her parents' house he took a different road. “Where are we going? You were supposed to go left.” Genma smacked his thigh. Kakashi took his hand and held on to it.

“I have a surprise.” Kakashi grinned.

Sakura moved forward from the back seat, “Oh! I like surprises! Well good ones, and by the way you’re smiling I think it’s good.” She rubbed his arm before she sat back.

“It’s good,” Kakashi added, pleased with himself.

Genma laughed and squeezed his hand. He looked out as they passed suburban neighborhoods, finally stopping at quaint two-story house with a green and colorful front yard. “What’s this?” he noticed a realtor’s sign and that it was an open house today.

Kakashi turned off the car and looked over two sets of curious eyes. “I ended academy training last week and because of my results I am getting a nice bonus when I start the force. I think we’ve outgrown our apartment and this house came up on the market. I thought I would show it to you, see if you like it.”

Sakura reached over and kissed him first. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Me too.” Genma pulled him down for his own congratulatory kiss. “You want a dog, don’t you?” he teased.

Kakashi gave him a sheepish grin. “Well there’s a nice backyard. Big enough for dogs or… kids?” he looked at Sakura questioningly.

Her eyes widened in surprise; they hadn’t had that conversation yet, not truly. “Kids? Oh Kakashi…”

“Not now, after you graduate, but it’s nice to be prepared.” He looked down at his hands.

Sakura reached for them, “Yes, please after I graduate, it’s only two more years, and then we can plan for them.” She looked at Genma, “If that’s ok?”

He nodded, “I would love to have a family with both of you, when the time is right.” He joined his hand to theirs. “Now let’s go look at this house.”

They walked in and looked around, Sakura and Kakashi loved the kitchen, Genma loved the garage, they all loved the master bedroom and backyard. “Did you mention kids so agreeing to dogs wouldn’t sound so bad?” Genma asked as they walked around the backyard.

Kakashi laughed, “You caught me.”

Sakura was looking over the pamphlet, “Think we can do it? It’s within our price range, and it’s close to my parents and Genma’s grandma.”

“It would be nice to be closer to Nana.” Genma walked into the living room, “We can get a huge tv. We can host game day.” He motioned at the wall. He turned back as the realization hit him, “You already thought about that. How long have you been planning this?” He looked at the other man accusingly.

“For a while. Since I manage our finances, I’ve been saving without telling you. I already prequalified for a loan, I just hadn’t seen the house, but technically we can put an offer in if you both agree.”

“You sneaky bastard.” Genma grinned. “I love you.” He pulled him by the collar into a deep kiss.

Sakura laughed at the shocked expressions of other people in the house. “I’ll get the realtor.” She gave the two a moment.

They left the house excited, full of hope for the future that they could have. A future full of love and laughter, messes and meltdowns. Sakura slipped her hand into her pocket, playing with the three rings , maybe she would ask them later. This was a happy moment, choosing a house, a proposal would be too much in one day. She wanted it to be memorable on its own. She looked over at the two men that held her heart, both blushing and chuckling and she knew this was the life she had always dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!  
> favorite parts? too much? not enough? just perfect? all wrong? smiley face? thumbs up?  
> Leave me something! Please!  
> lol but really...  
> It makes me feel good getting any reviews.  
> You guys are amazing thanks for reading!!


End file.
